Christian Lee
Christian Lee was a comedic magician and an entertainer from Series 10 of Britain's Got Talent. He was from London, and was aged forty five. He was the final auditionee to be broadcast this series, and he proceeded onto the semi finals. In his audition he asked Amanda Holden to join him on stage. She then had to hold a pack of cards and keep them in front of her. Christian then stated he had a dream the previous night of holding Amanda's hand willingly and swaying to music. He then said Amanda wanted to go to the microphone and name a card like he had asked her to do, yet he awoke before she had the chance to state what the card was. Ant then came on stage and gave Christian his 'Mind enhancing device.' He used it to blow up a large balloon and then later stuck it atop of his head. He then stated he put the card in Amanda's mind, and asked her to name the card in her mind. The card was the six of hearts. Christian then asked her to take the one card that was upside down and show it everyone to end the dream, she revealed it to be the six of hearts. She then asked him how he did that, yet he responded it wasn't important yet, what was seemed to be removing the balloon from his head. The duo then did 'The King of the world' from the film Titanic to My Heart Will Go on by Celine Dion. David Walliams commented what he loved about the show was it 'gave someone like Christian a chance for a much bigger audience' as to which it did. Alesha Dixon thanked him and congratulated him for entertaining everyone 'So brilliantly well.' Simon Cowell however questioned whether he was truly good or if he should be doing 'children's parties.' Amanda Holden agreed with David and said he was 'very, very funny' as to which made him 'so entertaining.' He then advanced through to the next round with four yesses. In his semi finals performance he asked Alesha to ask David to join him on stage as his assistant. After Davjd arrived on stage Christian asked him to pick a card and write both his name and number on it. David then dropped it back in the pack as Christian showed it the camera crew and it was revealed that David wrote the numbers 999 as well as his name. Christian then stated that the cards needed a 'Little Mix' as Black Magic by Little Mix began to play in the background for a mere few seconds. Christian then said that the pair needed 'The Ninja Warrior Headband.' The pair then both wore headbands, before Christian asked for David's help in boarding his 'Ninja Warrior Unicycle.' He then passed David his phone which he called his 'Health Insurance' to hold onto. Christian then rode his unicycle and kept hold of his sword, later asking Davud if he had brought safety goggles. David responded that he did not, as Christian stated that it was a shame. He then asked David to chuck a card up into the air, as he caught the Ace of Spaces. Christian then joked that they would have to do the act another fifty one times in order to ensure that they got the trick right. He then asked David if he still had the insurance policy, as David replied that he did. Christian then believed the real card had miraculously disappeared into Davids pocket as the pair got out his wallet. Christian then opened his wallet and showed David an envelope within it, that had Christian's shopping list on its front, and a message on the back complimenting Christian and stating that he never even caught Davjds card on the sword as David never truly threw his card and David had been holding the card the entire time. David then ripped open the envelope to reveal his card. To conclude the performance the pair did 'The King of the World' from the film Titanic to My Heart Will Go On by Celine Dion. He was eliminated by public vote at the end of semi final five his respective semi final. Category:Magicians Category:Series 10 Category:Contestants Category:Comedians